un amor en rapture
by edpol
Summary: un big daddy se enamora de una big sister ? imposible basado entre bioshock y bioshock 2
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Como es ser un big daddy

Hola soy el sujeto Andrés y bueno soy un big daddy como muchos en rapture yo solo vivía mi vida, asta que las encontré a la dos.

Yo iba andando buscando algo de comer lo se pensareis "como puedes comer si no tienes boca " pues seguí caminando y encontré lo que solía encontrar, comida en lata, bueno no tenia un abre latas así que tenía que improvisar, use mi perforadora (como de costumbre) y la rompí y me di cuenta de que era una lata de alubias, cogí las alubias y la puse en uno de mis enormes depósitos las alubias de se descompusieron en células las células en oxigeno y los nutrientes pasaron por un tubo hacia mi casco entonces oí un chillido sabia que era una asquerosa y mugrienta , big sister , y la vi estaba de pie delante de mis narices con un niña en ese cesto tan cursi que llevan en la espalda, yo como signo de que no quería problemas me aleje un par de pasos pero como no ellas no tienen piedad y atacan sin pensar yo saque mi taladro, no sé como cuando la mire , ya no estaba mire a todos lados pero no estaba de repente mire arriba y estaba colgada de un barrote de aceró la niña seguía observando , nos quedamos mirando desde la distancia un buen rato , en un segundo la big sister se lanzo contra mi y me tiro al suelo apuntándome con esa jeringuilla que llevan a la cara , la niña se bajo del cesto de metal pero la big sister no hacia, ni decía nada " a que esperas?" pregunto la niña entonces por primera vez vi que el cristal de una big sister se volviera verde, al menos conmigo, no se si lo sabeis pero los big daddy nos entendemos entre nosotros con códigos de colores por nuestro cristal yo os dire en palabras lo que dice ¿ok? "olle como te llamas?" como? nunca había hablado con una mujer i menos con una de este tipo " he, bueno sujeto Andrés " "no, eso no, quiero decir como te llama tu Little sister "" a bueno yo no tengo Little sister" " p-perdona no queria…" " no tranquila no pasa nada ¿y bueno porque preguntas?" "Porque bueno e visto algo en ti que nunca había visto en otro big daddy sabes""y que pasa con eso"no lo entendía que quería de mi? "Perdonad " dijo la niña un poco insegura la miramos con cara extrañada algo que parece que ella noto "de que habláis" la big sister le enseño la mano en señal de que le diera un minuto "bueno lo que te decía, que pasa con eso?""pues que si querías hacer algo después de que deje a Marilin en su tubería?"" de- de acuerdo" "en serio? "claro porque no " ella me y abrazo me soltó cogía a la niña y se marcharon mientras ellas me decían adiós con la mano , después dentro de mi armadura estaba sonrojado y al mismo tiempo nervioso iba a tener una cita si se le puede llamar así con el enemigo número uno de los big daddy . Me fui al bar Neptuno para aclarar mis ideas era un bar al que solían ir los que son como yo cuando dejan a las niñas en sus tuberías faltaban tres minutos para la hora de que las niñas se durmieran ósea que faltaban tres minutos para mi cita yo fui al lugar de antes esperando que la big sister me recogiera ahí , pues si osdigo la verdad estaba en lo cierto estaba esperándome allí y cuando me vio su cristal se puso de un color que no había visto nunca se había puesto de color rosa el mío aunque parezca increíble se puso del mismo color, llevaba un lazo rojo y no llevaba la cesta "hola savia que no lo arias" " he hacer que?" "darme plantón, ¿y a donde quieres ir? " bueno quería ir a un bar que me conozco lla sabes a tomar algo i conocernos mejor " "de acuerdo" empezamos a caminar ella me dijo que se llamaba Maria bueno así le llamaba su Little sister hablábamos de los splicers , de los tipos de big daddy y de otras cosas al llegar al bar todos nos miraron raro por nuestros cristales y porque sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos cogido de la mano nos sentamos y de camarero había un big daddy gorila yo era un cliente habitual en el local pero cuando vio a mi acompañante se lanzo contra ella yo me puse en medio y le dije con voz defensora "es mi acompañante cuidado con lo que haces" pompas como así se llamaba dijo "pero compadre si es una big sister como es que… ho ya entiendo ati te gusta una big sister " todo el bar se empezó a reir de mi,yo estaba muerto de vergüenza pero Maria hizo ese grito que para los big daddy es tan desgarrador " oíd si cualquiera de vosotros se vuelve a meter con Andrés lo matare vámonos de aquí" me cogió de la mano otra vez y nos fuimos " Maria " "que pasa amor" "siento que allá salido mal " " no tranquilo no pasa nada " se dio la vuelta y me dijo en un susurro "mientras estemos juntos nada nos ara daño "y la punta de abajo nuestros cascos se toco y los dos lo interpretamos como un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos:

Un beso, un big daddy y una ¿big sister?

Después de separarnos ella me cogió de las manos, me miro a los ojos y me dijo "Ho Andrés si pudiésemos tener un hijo" "si ojala pudiéramos tener uno propio" "no pasa nada tenemos a Marlín" ella tenía razón pero no sé si nunca la querría como a Sima, pobre chiquilla nunca olvidare el día que la perdí.

_Flashback 3 años antes_

_Señale a Sima _ _que se diera a prisa que llagábamos tarde al espectáculo, era la doctora Lamb que hizo que un par de big daddy rossie aprendieran a bailar (o_0 increíble) llegamos a una_ _sala bacía y oímos unos golpes y vimos que se abrió una puerta al otro lado de ella se encontró un big daddy gorila con los cristales negros lo que significaba dos cosas que estaba muerto y peligro de repente vi a siete splicers con esas granadas que aturden a los big daddy "Ho chicos mirad carnada fresca" todos ellos se rieron cogí a Sima y la subí a mi hombro empecé a correr lo que ellos eran mucho más rápidos que yo, me acorralaron y entre los siete me lanzaron siete granadas estaba desorientado no veía bien solo podía oír "papi porque? haaaa"_

_Fin del flashback_

"María te juro que protegeré a nuestra Little sister toda mi vida" entonces nos largamos de allí con viento fresco los demás big daddy del bar lo observaron todo estaban impresionados puede que hasta asustados.

Al llegar a las tuberías yo y María cogimos a Marlín ella hizo una cara extrañada al vernos juntos "María que haces aun con el" nos miramos unos segundos la miramos a ella y me rascaba la cabeza mientras ella se ponía las manos a la espalda "Andrés" yo la mire unos segundos "que pasa?" "no se lo digamos" "porque" "pues porque ella es pequeña y no querrá entenderlo" "tienes razón" entonces María y yo nos volvimos a poner de color rosa "ahora lo entiendo!"dijo la Little sister emocionada "estáis enamorados verdad" "queeee!" dijimos los dos a la vez ella solo se tapo los oídos de lo fuerte que gritamos aunque solo ollera ruidos graves "lo savia , vosotros os amáis venga venid se lo tengo que decir a las demás una billetera de quien sabe donde la robo , nos llevo a una cabina telefónica allí ella llamo aunque parezca increíble a todas las Little sisters en cinco minutos , yo solo pensé "12 águilas de plata a la basura, es decir es algo tan raro ,bue no en rapture era algo bien raro que dos personas se amaran" entonces ella se dirigió a mi abrazo mi pierna y dijo "hola papi" yo tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía yo la abrace y dije aunque no me entendiera "hola hija mía" .


End file.
